Le Point Culture
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Fic CRACK! Tiré des Points Culture de Linksdesun sur you tube Voici! Voici le point culture sur Sherlock Holmes avec le top 20!


**Point Culture sur Sherlock!**

_**Point culture sur Sherlock:**_

_**Bonjour à tous, à toutes! Bienvenue sur ce point culture dédié à Sherlock. Ah! J'entends les filles qui soupirent et qui crient de joie! (Moi avec ) Eh oui: voici notre détective consultant favori. Je sens que je vais faire un point culture pour rien, vu que tout le monde connaît déjà Sherlock, mais bon. Voici mon plan qui sera en trois parties:**_

_**I) Sherlock, Qu'es ce que c'est?**_

_**II) Sherlock dans la culture (BBC surtout, en faite)**_

_**III) Le top vingt! "Pourquoi Sherlock a t-il choisi Watson?"**_

_**Je vous expliquerez les détails du top vingt plus tard... **_

_**Donc commençons, commençons alors... Sherlock...**_

I) Qu'es ce que c'est?

Eh bien, Sherlock Holmes est un personnage fictif crée par Conan Doyle. L'histoire original se passe dans l'ère victorienne, à Londres, et ce sont les enquêtes de Mister Holmes l'intrigue. On voit l'aventure à travers les yeux du docteur John Watson! Un soldat médecin qui a été blessé à l'épaule et qui boîte... No comment de la part de l'auteur qui s'est même planté dans son prénom. JE VOUS LE JURE! Dans une des aventures du livre il appelle John= Jack (Oo)

Sherlock est un détective consultant très brillant, insupportable, capable de déduire beaucoup de choses rien qu'en regardant votre chapeau. Mais ce détective a bien évolué donc...

II) Sherlock dans la culture

Eh oui! Je vais parler de la BBC avec Sherlock joué par Benedict Cumberbatch. ... Qui a une super coiffure dans la série mais dans la vie réelle il devrait vraiment changer de coiffeur.

...

Ou aller chez le coiffeur, on n'a aucune preuve qu'il y va. Nan je déconne me tuez pas.

Ensuite, John Watson joué par Martin Freeman... Martin qui a joué dans "The Office" une série marrante mais qui est assez limite sur des sujets que je nommerais pas. Inutile d'insister.

Donc, la série BBC, joué à l'époque du XXIe siècle. Moriaty qui, j'espère, vivra plus longtemps dans cette série que dans le bouquin et qui est un type délirant. Il y a beaucoup d'allusions de gay, qui plait à beauuuucoup de Fans. John à une sœur au lieu d'un frère.

Sherlock est un sociopathe de première ce qui nous fais penser à la question que tout le monde se pose (ou pas) ...

_**Pourquoi Sherlock a t'il choisi John Watson?**_

**Le top 20**

Voici 20 théories pour la réponse à cette question.

N°1: _**Parce que John est mignon**_**.** Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, inutile de le nier, Watson ressemble à un pauvre petit chiot perdu qu'on a envie d'adopter!

N°2: _**Pour avoir un garde du corps. **_Evidemment, un soldat revenu d'Afganistan fait un parfait protecteur même si au corps à corps il illumine pas.

N°3: _**Parce que**_ _**Sherlock est et reste un être humain donc il a besoin de compagnie**_! John est son compagnon, pour ne pas dire animal de compagnie.

N°4: _**Parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire du thé**_ et qu'il ne veut pas demander à Mycroft

N°5: _**Parce que Watson se laisse faire**_... Euh... Ils se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Il est bonne pâte on va dire.

N°6: _**Parce que Mme Hudson n'est pas leur gouvernante**_. En plus de faire du thé Watson fait le ménage! Il faudrait le mettre sur E-bay on rapportera beaucoup d'argent grâce à lui.

N°7: _**Parce que John est un traumatisé(1). **_Sherlock voulait avoir bonne conscience.

N°8: _**Parce que john est un traumatisé(2).**_ Sherlock a peut être, je dis peut être, fait un pari avec Mycroft.

N°9: _**Parce que John est un traumatisé (3).**_ C'était dans les résolutions de janvier de Sherlock. Je pense qu'on a fait le tour!

N°10: _**Parce qu'il a besoin de John pour avoir la classe. **_Le grand brun ténébreux qui résout tout les mystères ressort bien quand il est à côté du petit blond paumé de service. Oui je suis méchante, merci.

N°11: _**Parce que Watson n'est pas ennuyeux. **_Là je commence à être à court d'idées! On pari que je vais faire les vingt?

N°12: _**Parce que John l'a complimenté! **_Rare sont les personnes qui ont flatté son égo. Les autres lui disaient "Va te faire foutre!"

N°13: _**Pour que les meurtriers trouve quelqu'un à kidnapper. **_C'est vrai quoi! Épisode un c'est Mycroft; Épisode deux Shan et ses sous-fifres; Épisode trois Moriaty. Avoir à sauver quelqu'un tout le temps peut être considérer comme un passe temps.

N°14: _**Pour résister à ou rendre jalouse Molly Hopper.**_ Non, ça c'est un délire à moi. Shame on me. Mais j'adore Molly et donc voilà.

N°15: _**Pour résister ou rendre jaloux Moriaty**_. Je sais, je sais: on tourne en rond.

N°16: _**Parce qu'en réalité Mycroft était le petit copain de Harry W. qui a cassé avec lui parce qu'elle était lesbienne et donc, Sherlock pour l'embêter a pris John en colocataire... **_Euh... Non là je m'embrouille COMPLÉTEMENT! Je me calme.

N°17: _**Parce que ça arrangeait les créateurs de la série. **_Oui, je sais, je triche.

N°18: _**Parce que Mycroft voulait faire de lui son second **_et Sherlock l'a doublé rien que pour l'embêter.

N°19: _**Mycroft lui avait posé un ultimatum comme quoi, si il se trouvé pas une petite copine il allait engagé une agence de mariage. **_Il aurait peut-être envoyé un E-mail à pleins de filles genre:

**"Jeune homme sociopathe cherche:**

**Jeune fille assez belle, capable de faire du thé, de nature calme, capable de supporter des remarques désobligeantes et n'étant pas cardiaque. "**

Sherlock a alors pris Watson pour échapper à ce supplice.

N°20: _**Parce qu'il avait besoin d'un colocataire.**_ Forcément... Logique imparable pour terminer le top 20.

_**Voilà! Le point culture est terminé. Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. **_


End file.
